keijofandomcom-20200215-history
Unlimited Panty Arc
The Unlimited Panty Arc is the eleventh story arc of the Keijo!!!!!!!! manga series. Summary After her race with Meiko Ginya, Sumire learns from Meiko that an illegal item, a strengtened, legendary swimsuit, called the "Unlimited Panty", has been delivered to specific West players. Upon seeing a photograph given by Meiko, Sumire suspects that Ai Shinonome is the one who delivers them. Nozomi, Sayaka, and Sumire then question her regarding this matter. Ai shows that she indeed possesses the "Unlimited Panty", but she is not the one who delivers them. Revealing herself that she is "Ai Fujisaki", the eldest daughter of Fujisaki Family, Ai suspects that her family did it on purpose since she threw away the name of Fujisaki. Thus, if the association finds that she possesses such item, it will be the end of her career. However, the others advise her to ensure regarding this matter, instead of assuming it on her own. Upon arriving at Fujisaki's residence, the guards prevent her since Ai is now considered as an outsider. However, her mother, Reiko Fujisaki stops them. Reiko reveals that she still loves her daughter. She also states that she already knows about Nozomi and Sayaka from Kotone, allowing them all to enter. Ai immediately asks on why did Reiko deliver the "Unlimited Panty", warning her that if the association learns about such item, it will be the end of the whole Fujisaki Family. Reiko declares that she wants to take down the Five Butts, the five strongest Keijo players in Japan. In the middle of conversation, Nozomi notices that someone pretends to be a rock, hiding herself. Shortly after, an East player, Kukuru Kashiwaba shows up, demanding Reiko to stop from producing the "Unlimited Panty". Kukuru approaches Reiko and seemingly intends to attack her. However, she just wants to retrieve a voice recorder she had put near them. Kukuru warns them again to stop producing and delivering the "Unlimited Panty", or otherwise she intends to bring the voice recorder to the association. Though Nozomi doesn't really care about Reiko's plan, Nozomi tries to snatch the voice recorder. Shortly after, the guards show up and shoot Kukuru with rubber bullets. Thanks to her abilities, Kukuru is able to deflect them, and one of them ended up hitting Reiko instead. Enraged, Ai realizes that her mother is the one who does care about the world of Keijo compared to anyone else. Ai tries to attack Kukuru, but Kukuru is still able to survive. Kukuru then shoots Nozomi and Sayaka, defeating them. As no one can defeat Kukuru, a mysterious, hooded woman suddenly shows up in front of Nozomi. She is revealed to be Fuyuyu Tsurugi, one of the Five Butts. Fuyuyu asks on why did Kukuru made such a mess. Kukuru explains that she did it for the sake of the Five Butts'. Fuyuyu denies her reason and brings judgement down, beating Kukuru. A short time later, Ai's father, Shigeo Fujisaki shows up and explains that they need the "Unlimited Panty" in order to restore the balance between East and West, since for the last several years the title Five Butts has been occupied by the same five players, and all of them are East players. Thus, it will be the end of West players. However, Fuyuyu promises that she won't talk anything about the "Unlimited Panty" to the association. Later, Nozomi and Sayaka approach her. Fuyuyu wonders what do they want, but Nozomi states that she just wants to say that they will definitely defeat her, challenging Fuyuyu. Navigation Category:Story Arcs Category:Unlimited Panty Arc